Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices available for consumers today that employ a broad range of external electronic connectors to facilitate communication with other devices and/or charging of the electronic device. As an example, audio jack, data and power connectors are sometimes positioned on one or more external surfaces of an electronic device. As electronic devices become more indispensable to their operators they are used in increasingly harsh environments and are likely to be exposed to moisture or debris that may result in liquid or debris ingression into the connectors and/or the electronic device. This may result in damage within the connector and possibly damage to circuitry within the electronic device. Protection of the electronic device and/or accessories from such environmental damage can enable new applications for the electronic device and/or accessories.